Changes in Worlds
by Candy-Vegetto
Summary: Sonic and his gang are transported to the DBZ world, scattered. And so are the Emeralds. Their journey in the DBZ world starts off with the Saiyans, then Frost Demons, Androids, Bio-Androids, Magical Creatures, and, maybe Gods. How will Sonic's appearance change the whole DBZ world? Find out in this story! (Starts in Saiyan Saga) Rated T for Violence.
1. Prologue to Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, nor Dragon Ball Z. Sega and Akira Toriyama do.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... let's see how _many_ changes are made if Sonic cross overs Dragon Ball Z...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sonic-DBZ Crossover: Chapter 1<span>**

**_Prologue to Battle_**

* * *

><p>Sonic watched as the portal largened. The giant blue vortex sucked everything in its path, tearing reality itself apart. The seven Chaos Emeralds clinked onto the ground, as Sonic's fur changed from golden yellow to deep blue. The young two-tailed fox started to get scared, trying to back away from the portal. Sounds of sneakers skidding on the metal floor were heard, as the two were the only ones left in the giant room. Their friends had all succumbed to the inter-dimensional gateway, and they were up next. Emerald eyes stared at the faint Chaos Emeralds, which flew straight into the portal.<p>

"Tails," the blue blur called, placing his hands on the kit's shoulders. "Wherever we go, just remember, don't give up. After all the crazy adventures we had, you always pulled through. It's just shows that..." he glanced at the portal, and back to him. "You're special, kid." Tails smiled, and Sonic took his hand in a brotherly way. "So, ready for another adventure?"

"Heh, you bet!" the fox replied enthusiastically.

With that, Sonic ran straight in, Tails nearing behind.

* * *

><p>Five peaceful years have come and gone, and Gohan was four years old. Goku, the Earth's strongest protector, was hopping all over the woods, trying to find his son. The young boy had gotten himself lost again. The twenty-three year-old earthling ran at full-speed, worried. Blurs of the trees flew past his sight, as he tried to pinpoint his son's location. After a while, he sensed a presence, and faltered his running.<p>

"Gohan!" Goku yelled, trying to call him out. "Gohan! Daddy's looking for you! Mommy's worried sick!"

The calls were unheard by the boy, as he kept looking. A bead of sweat rolled on his face, as he tried to find the power level he was sensing. There was a giant spike, and it had been shown throughout the whole world these few minutes. The spikey-haired earthling was worried about Gohan, he could be anywhere in this jungle! His power level was kept so _low_ he can't focus with the other animals overshadowing it. He heard a rustle in the leaves, and he turned back.

A blue hedgehog fell from the trees, snapping twigs and branches off. _A... A blue spikey animal? Cool! I've never seen one before!_ Goku thought as he displayed his trademark grin, before he snapped back into reality and leapt at the animal. He caught him at the last second, and landed onto another tree branch. There, he hung himself upside down, with his legs supporting him. His arms were swinging off, but he had a hold of the blue fellow. "Woah, he looks so... _so... human_... but still an animal." Goku remarked.

The blue hedgehog woke, startling Goku. He glanced at him, before jumping off and running away, breaking the sound barrier in a second. Goku was astonished by the display of speed. He thought only humans could do that. Well, he now had a question... How had he not seen this animal before? Before he continued his thoughts, he saw a small boy running upto him. "Dad! Dad! I heard an explosion!"

"Huh?" Goku looked up, which meant he was facing down. His son, Gohan, was just as surprised as he was. He jumped off the branch and landed gracefully to the ground, making Gohan smile. He was surely _the_ best father in the world. "Oh! I heard that too. Some blue animal just ran and made a sonic boom!" he explained with his basic knowledge.

"Woah! That meant it broke the sound barrier!" Gohan exclaimed, which confused Goku. The man placed a hand on his chin, before carrying Gohan onto his shoulder.

"I don't get it..." Goku replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>After finding the blue creature, Goku cancelled his meeting with his friends and showing his son, and he made a search for the blue blur. Goku was faster than sound, but he didn't know. Being able to catch bullets supposedly showed that he was faster, since you could see in the same speed in this universe. (Too bad that doesn't happen to us... Oh, we're going off-topic? Crap!) Sonic saw the changes, and adapted to it. Goku, as the man who was probably (<em>probably<em>... so, not really...) be faster than light since he dodged a ray of light at age fifteen, challenged himself to get him. His son, Gohan, wanted to see.

"Okay, son, we're going to get that blue animal as a father-son activity for today." Goku stated, not understanding half the words he said. He just thought it sounded good in his mind.

"Why?" Gohan asked, walking with his father.

"It's been a long time since I've pushed myself to the limit. Don't tell your mother, 'kay?" Goku explained, before warming-up his legs. Gohan nodded and stopped walking to wait for him. Goku glanced at him, before adding, "You may want to sit tight. You haven't seen daddy's _real_ power, yet."

"You mean I'm gonna have to keep up with you?" Gohan asked, arching a brow.

"No, son. Hop on my back!" Goku said as he pointed at the back of his orange shirt. Gohan jumped onto him and tugged at his shirt. "Now, let's see..." The man remained silent, trying to pinpoint the hedgehog's energy signal, before running. This always amazed Gohan. Goku's eyes snapped open. "Found 'im!"

Goku sped through the trees at full-speed, and not long after, they heard sonic booms trailing in a straight line. Gohan almost toppled over, before clutching onto his father's garbs. They've found him. The blue blur heard a twitch from behind, and he found the same orange man running at his speed. Sonic smirked challengingly, before speeding up. Goku smirked back, and neared him, running in the same motion. Sonic looked at him, before switching to his figure-eight tactic, boosting himself even further. The two ran at great distances, and it was like a race. But it was actually a chase. It started to rev up...

...until an explosion knocked them off course.

"_Kakarot_! What are you _doing_ running around the planet!? You should've wiped out the inhabitants of this planet by now! Why haven't you done it yet?!"

Goku got up groggily, staring at the crater, before looking up. There was a long, spikey-haired man, who was wearing brown and black battle armor. He had his arm outstretched which was smoking, and a green device on the side of his head. He also wore a brown furry belt around his waist, for some reason. Sonic tried to stand up, frowning. Goku hid Gohan behind his leg, trying to protect him.

"I'm Goku! Not Kakarot. I don't know anyone who had a name like that though, but since this Kakarot guy's mission is to destroy the world, then it's connected to me, since I protect this planet!" Goku said, causing Raditz to glare. The Saiyan floated down to the ground, just a few meters in front of the younger man. And it seems as though Raditz was considerably taller than Goku.

Raditz tapped his scouter, letting it beep continuously for a second, before smirking. "A power level of 334, the strongest here, but nothing against me." The scouter then tracked down Sonic's power level. "A power level of 314 for the blue rodent. Hmph." Raditz remarked, and his scouter tracked Gohan, which surprised him. "A power level of one for the... Where's your tail?" he asked, realizing something.

"Oh, that? I cut that off years ago." Goku explained, trying to hide his fear with calmness. A bead of sweat rolled down his face as he felt Raditz's power level, which was amazing. Raditz should be at least twice as strong as he is! Goku felt something smack him upside the head, knocking him away. Raditz revealed his brown furry appendage, his tail, while he had his arms crossed, showing he was fully capable of using it.

"You _fool_!" Raditz scolded. "You cut that thing off!? Your only trait to the Saiyans?!" He peered over to the child, who had a tail swinging around in fear. Before he even had a chance to run away, Raditz grabbed him by the back of his collar and jerked him up. "And I'm guessing _this_ is your son! He has a tail, just like a Saiyan should! He might prove even more useful than you, Kakarot. You failure. One of four Saiyans..." He then lowered his voice, so no one could hear him mutter, "...offically..."

Sonic frowned at the sight. Just when he was going to get a friend in this realm. He had no idea what was happening, but he was learning as this goes on. _These guys have tails? Well, not Tails, but _actual_ tails. Wait, could Tails be related to them? Nevermind, Goku there is the protector of _this_ Earth. That's cool. But that guy, he's stronger than he is, and that thing listed me twenty power levels lower than Goku. How could I stop him? _Sonic thought.

"Kakarot, what _happened_?! Did you get brain damaged or what!?" Raditz demanded, his tone as stern as a commanding officer. Goku flinched as he got back up, rubbing his cheek.

"I'm not Kakarot! My name's Goku, and give me back my son-" Goku felt the air leave his lungs, as a gut-wrenching pain settled into his stomach. Goku felt his organs disarrange, and he glanced down to find Raditz's fist implanted into his gut. The taller Saiyan let go, and Goku fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and moaning in pain. Gohan began to cry in Raditz's hand.

"You look just like our father." Raditz remarked.

"Ou-Our father?" Goku stuttered, rolling over in pain. "We're... brothers?"

A sick feeling crept into Sonic's head. _What kind of brother purposely causes fatal damage to his own family? This guy's sick... He looks older too... I would never do that to Tails!_ He thought, readying himself.

"You had a mission. Us, Saiyans, are _warriors _till death. The young are sent to planets with low levels, so they would grow better on their own and unleash their true powers under the full moon." Raditz explained, "And then, they destroy every inhabitant on the planet till nothing is left. When we are recruited after years, we become soldiers and sell these planets and continue our slaughtering. Business as usual."

Sonic and Goku felt that twisted aura around Raditz's words. Gohan cried more loudly, and Raditz shook him so much he stopped. Goku heaved himself back up, a pained expression on his face. "Why? Why do we do this?" he asked, gaining a frown from Raditz.

"Hey!" Sonic called, before running at him and curling into a spin ball. He zipped straight past Raditz, tearing through him, and skidded to a halt back to the ground. He looked at the damage, and saw Raditz's figure blurring out. His eyes widened, "Woah, he's fast." he muttered. His title had been torn to shreds. Fastest thing alive? Too bad. "Guess I'll have to try harder..."

"Hey, blue boy," Goku called, gaining his attention. He ran to him, helping him up.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I know, _you're_ Goku. Protector of this planet, I presume?" Sonic asked, and Raditz materialized a few meters in front of them, startling both. "You still okay?"

"Yeah," Goku replied, painfully. He stood up fully, removing his weighted clothing. First the wristbands, then the shirt, and then the boots. Sonic watched as the heavy objects fell, and Raditz scouter beeped. Sonic already knew those were weighted. Goku rubbed his wrists, before warming up. "I'm fine."

"Hm... Your power jumped to 416. Impressive. I guess..." Raditz said, before tapping his scouter to turn it off.

_Woah, from 334 to 416? Boy, I should get those weighted clothing._ Sonic thought. Goku charged at Raditz, and Sonic followed, frustratingly slower than them. Raditz had already elbowed Goku in the back and had to move to Sonic just to attack him. Sonic didn't expect it, but he was knocked down by a kick to the jaw. The blue hedgehog recovered, but Raditz was gone. "Dang..."

He heard a yell coming from Goku, and his head turned to see Raditz's foot slammed firmly against the warrior's ribs. The sound of shattering bones amd the yelling were painful to even hear, as Goku felt his life force dropping. The battle only just started and he was down already. Unbelievable, others would say. Sonic made a homing attack and sped through the air, head-butting into Raditz. The Saiyan staggered back, before punching him square in the face. Raditz still had Gohan in one hand, and he held him high up for Goku not to reach him. Gohan cried even harder, and a faint aura sprawled around him.

Sonic and Goku felt frustrated. They were powerless! Raditz was winning without breaking a sweat, and they're already in pain. Sonic held his face, rubbing away the blood on his nose. His gloves were stained with blood now, and he clenched his fist harder. Goku summoned his energy, trying to take Raditz's attention.

"**Ka... Me...**" Goku chanted, putting his palms together. Raditz stared at him bewilderedly, before finding out he was drawing energy. "**Ha... Me...**" Raditz dug his foot even more into his ribs, finally breaking some. Goku screamed in agony, causing birds to fly away. But, still, he had to get this technique done.

"Your energy attacks won't work on me!" Raditz said as he blasted both of Goku's hands away.

"**HHAAAA!**" Goku yelled, his feet lighting up with blue light. Raditz's eyes perked, swishing his whole body behind. Goku's Kamehameha Wave had been shot out from his feet, and it twisted and turned until it faced Raditz. The long-haired Saiyan did nothing, as he heard his scouter beep and alerted him with the number '924'. Raditz pushed his hand out, stopping the blast from hitting his whole body.

His hand jittered from the impact of the blast, filled with superficial burns. The Saiyan turned around to see Goku back up, one hand on his chest, and the other at his side. He marched straight at him, fist clenched, before he saw something by his field of vision. Sonic had come in close proximity and snatched the boy from Raditz. "Why you little-!?" Raditz was tackled by Goku, who wanted his son to be safe. "You won't excape, I'll tell you!"

Sonic stopped running and glanced back at Goku, who was struggling with his brother. "GO! Get Gohan to a safe place! I'll be fine!" the younger Saiyan shouted. Raditz did a flip and Goku was on the receiving end of the hold. He was choking on his breath as Raditz held him in a stranglehold. Sonic started to run again, Gohan in his arms.

"_No_! Daddy!" Gohan shouted, trying to reach for him. The trees hid him from his view and he started crying again. Sonic ran past the sound barrier, before getting tripped by something. Gohan fell out of his arms, and he panicked. The small demi-Saiyan ran back towards his father, which was a few hundred feet away.

"Gohan! Wait!" Sonic called, before looking at what he had tripped over.

A Chaos Emerald.

"It's my lucky day." Sonic mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See the changes? No?**

**Goku switched his plans on meeting his friends and racing Sonic.**

**Raditz appeared before he actually met Goku in the original Universe because he was... closer to the space pod than in the original Universe.**

**Sonic and Goku fighting against Raditz instead of Piccolo and Goku.**

**Goku using the Kamehameha Wave with his feet rather than his arms.**


	2. Brotherly Agreements

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, nor Dragon Ball Z. Sega and Akira Toriyama do.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sonic-DBZ Crossover: Chapter 2<span>**

**_Brotherly Agreements_**

* * *

><p>Sonic picked up the Chaos Emerald, before focusing on Gohan. He dashed in front of him, blocking his way. As he did, he thought of the Chaos Emerald. <em>I can't go back home. It's destroyed. I went through the portal because I know it is. I just gotta find Tails, and I'm home again. <em>He thought, spreading his arms out in a 'no entry' fashion. Gohan cried even more to get his father back, but his thoughts changed as he saw a glint in Sonic's hand. The hedgehog noticed, and showed the Emerald to him. The young Saiyan stared at it, before looking back up at him.

"Aren't you still gonna try, mister Sonic? Please?" Gohan asked, sniffing. Sonic retracted his arm back, seeing he wasn't interested in knowing the origins of the red Chaos Emerald. "Aren't you gonna help my daddy?!"

"I'll help by keeping you safe. Right now, your 'uncle' is trying to take him out." He kneeled down and placed his hands on his shoudlers. "The worst case scenario is that your father gets knocked out and needs hospitality. He won't die." he lied.

Gohan's expression brightened. "'Cause my dad's the strongest fighter in the world!"

Sonic grinned. "Yeah!" he said with a fist pump.

"But, he'll still need help to defeat Radish." Gohan replied in a sad tone, unknowingly making a pun out of his uncle's name. Sonic stood back up, Emerald in hand. He stared at it for a moment, and decided.

"I think I'll try to get your father back-"

"Where are you, rodent?!" Raditz's voice echoed through the jungle. "Oh, wait, I have a scouter... Okay! Now, I know where you are!" Sonic's spine chilled as he heard his voice. Now, he knew that _he_ knew where he was. He picked Gohan up and sped through the jungle. "You can't hide from me! And my nephew! Daddy's with me right now, isn't he?" Gohan cowered into Sonic's chest. The hedgehog ran as fast as he could to get away from that monster. "ISN'T HE?" Raditz repeated in a threatening tone.

"GOHAN! SONIC! RUN!" the voice of Goku's shouted.

_Great! He's still alive! _Sonic thought in a happy tone. _But for how long?_ He wondered. His feet swept past the fallen trees that were in their way, and they were heading to a desert-like area. The sand was shoved aside as he kept running, running and _running_. Gohan peeked back and saw Raditz nearing them, but the Emerald in Sonic's hand shimmered brightly. A side effect with this new Universe perhaps? His power began to grow, and he sped off with new speed. He even reached a mountain that was supposed to be a mile away in a second! Raditz flew even faster, trying to catch up. There were a few scratches here and there, but Goku was in worse shape.

He was in a headlock and all he had left were his orange pants. Scratches and burn marks were left on his body and snoke trailed off his skin. The battle left him weary, as he had his eyes half-closed and breathing heavily. Raditz didn't apply much pressure, but it was still a lot for Goku. He tried to breathe through his hold, only to have it worsen and worsen. Sonic could see both of them and Gohan wept angrily.

"_DADDY_!" Gohan screamed, a red-yellow aura forming around him as he flew out of Sonic's arms. The hedgehog panicked and turned back, seeing as Raditz was struck in the stomach with the boy. It hurt him, sending shockwaves of volatile pain throughout his body. That's a lot of hidden potential stored in that four year-old.

"_1,305_?! Impossible!" Raditz gasped, his armor breaking and he felt his energy deplete. His source of energy came from his body, and with it weakened, he fluttered down to the ground, tired. Gohan fell from the sky, and was caught by Sonic, who sped along the way. Raditz got up, releasing Goku from the headlock, and glared at the two. "I said I'll get you, didn't I?" he muttered, tired.

He charged at them, getting Gohan to cower. Sonic placed Gohan down, realizing that his emotions were part of his outburst, and he now needed to rely on the Chaos Emerald. Raditz crashed into him, and the red jewel fell from his hands. Luckily, Raditz didn't know of their power and kept his assault on Sonic. The hedgehog felt his body get punched and kicked repeatedly, and also getting slower and weaker. Still, he was breaking apart from the pain. The two fell to the ground after that, one was exhausted and the other was in pain. Bruises and scratches were implanted on his body, and he tried to get up.

Raditz got up first and made a backhand that swung him to another place. He felt his head dent something as he landed, and it was the Chaos Emerald. He grabbed it and let it transfer him its power, and he got up again. Raditz charged at him, and Sonic dodged, tilting his head and making a counter. He landed a fist into Raditz's broken armor, and made him spit saliva. Raditz backed away from the hedgehog and aimed a punch for his face, and it connected, sending Sonic hurling back. Gohan watched as the scene played out, useless. He walked over to Goku, who was catching his breath.

"Daddy, mister Sonic's getting hurt!" Gohan stated, urging Goku to get up. The Saiyan ignored the pain and got into a stance. "Yay, daddy!"

"Thanks, son." He smiled weakly, before setting his jaw at Raditz. He got his body in control, and dashed at him, making a sneak attack. He struck Raditz with his knee, connecting to his back. It ended with a lot of pain, with Raditz recovering from it, and grabbing his leg. He swung him into the ground, causing sand to rise up from the force, and falling down, covering them. Raditz escaped, but Sonic tried to get the younger Saiyan out of there. He ran into the sandstorm and carried Goku out.

_That blue rodent!_ Raditz mused. _His power's growing!_ He tapped his scouter, which was cracked all over. He could still make out the readings and got Sonic's power level at 500, and _still_ growing. _What the hell makes him so powerful?! At this rate, I'm finished!_

Raditz rushed at the hedgehog, who tried to help Goku up. The Saiyan head-butted Sonic away, and continued his attack by dashing at him again. While Sonic was aloft, Raditz elbowed him in the stomach, then kicked him back into the air, where he blasted him out of it. The blue blur was lost in the smoke, causing Raditz to think he was dead. He turned, seeing Goku tackle him again. Raditz dodged the oncoming seize, and kicking him in the back. Goku flew into the sand, head first. Raditz stalked him down, watching as Goku got out of the sand and spat out some of the grains. The younger Saiyan brother turned to face him, putting his hands beside his face.

"**Solar Flare!**" Goku shouted, blinding Raditz with the technique.

Raditz yelled, grasping his eyes. White was all he could see. He was blinded. "Gah! Curse you, Kakarot!" Goku evaded a swing, before jumping away. He didn't need to make a comeback saying 'I'm not Goku', or he'll lose his surprise. Raditz gritted his teeth, trying to pinpoint Goku's location. "Kakarot!" he shouted, but he already knew it wouldn't work.

Sonic got back up in the fight, eyes set. The Chaos Emerald was in his hand, and he gained more power. _I wonder where everyone else is. I hope they're okay. _He thought.

* * *

><p>Tails walked in the rain, fur completely wet. He dragged his two tails throughout the raining city, seeing as nobody was there. They were all cosy in their buildings, and the lights were all on. Tails could watch the whole city's beautiful scenery, if it wasn't for him being lost in this new world. He shuddered as the cold wind swept through him, and he hugged himself. <em>Where was everybody?<em> He thought. _Weren't cities supposed to be... filled with people?_

As he thought, he bumped into someone. A fox. The green fox was wearing a coat and had an umbrella. Tails tried to apologize, but the other fox beat him to it. "Sorry, I'm just late for... well, actually, I didn't want to get wet."

"It's... It's okay." Tails replied, and tried to walk past him.

"You look tired." the green fox remarked, putting the umbrella over both of them. "And obviously wet and cold. I'm Konkichi." He put out his hand for him to shake. Tails stared at it for a second, before grasping it.

"I'm Tails." he said as he shook his hand.

"Is it because of the two tails? I've never seen a fox like you in the fox community." Konkichi stated. Tails gulped, remembering his time with bullies. His two tails always got their attention and he used to get bullied by that. Until Sonic came. Then, his world changed. Konkichi doesn't seem to mind his two tails, but he did notice the scared face Tails pulled. "Hm? What's wrong?"

"You don't think they're weird?" Tails asked, almost immediately after Konkichi spoke.

The green fox smiled. "Of course not. I knew a human kid that had a tail! Ah, that was so long ago, probably won't remember me." he finished sadly. Tails was interested and he continued. "Around eight years ago, there was this kid called Goku. He had a tail. Right now, he's the best martial artist in the _world_. I was a different fox back then, stealing and robbing banks... I think." he scratched his head.

"And then this Goku guy ran into you and he changed you?" Tails asked.

"Not exactly." Konkichi replied. He walked and Tails followed. "I think he asked me for help to get to Papaya island. Back then, it was halfway across the world! And he told me he was participating in the Tenkaichi Budokai, the world martial arts tournament. I tried to help him, but in the end, he helped me. Try as I might, but now, I don't think doing nasty stuff would help anybody. Goku showed me that, and then he swam halfway across the world and got there on time!"

"Woah! This Goku guy seems impressive." Tails remarked, his namesakes swishing back and forth.

"He _is_. The best in the world. He stopped an evil demon from destroying cities. And he won the Tenkaichi Budokai five years ago. That's like one out of three times he won. Right now, there isn't any new world tournaments. The last fight Goku had levelled the entire island." Konkichi explained, stopping in front of a building. "Well, this is my house."

"Goku sounds amazing..." Tails looked up and saw the clouds diverging. The rain had stopped, and Tails noticed the papers in Konkichi's hands. "You're a teacher?"

"Always wanted to be one. After Goku's event, I went to a university and started to learn how to be a teacher. Lots of things to be put into my brain. Psychology is one of those things. Have to know what those students are thinking." the green fox explained, before slipping his hands into his pockets and fishing out a key. He glanced at Tails, who was already happy and dry. "Huh. You seem okay already. I think that's enough story from me."

"Thanks." Tails said, waving to him. Konkichi waved back, before getting into his house. The kit now stared at the clouds, new determination settling in him. He ran off, twirling his tails and flying away.

* * *

><p>Shadow watched as the news displayed satellite disruptions and sonic booms in a map, and tornadoes and giant sandstorms taking place. Blinding light had just shown itself a couple minutes ago, and now there were explosions running in the desert. Supernatural causes, they say. Shadow didn't buy it. Sonic booms trailing in a straight line had to be connected to Faker.<p>

The Ultimate Life Form held his head down, hiding himself among the other pedestrians. There seemed to be human and animal life living in harmony. Shadow looked at the map on the telly, before skating away to find a map of the place he was in. He already memorized the map coordinates, and knew this wasn't the same Earth he knew. He got into a library quietly, floating off the ground with his hover shoes.

He got an atlas, and asked where he was. South city, they say. He checked the books, and he was only seven hundred miles away from the desert. He left the book in the library and headed for the direction of the desert, watching as the life of this Earth was more technologically advanced than theirs. There were floating cars and futuristic-looking buildings. But, as he skated along his path, he swore he heard dinosaurs. He took a second to stop and look, and he found himself a few dinosaurs roaring in the wildlife.

"This Earth's timeline is messed up. Dinosaurs and flying cars in the _same_ era?" Shadow muttered to himself, before skating off again. "This world is _really_ much more technologically advanced then."

* * *

><p>Knuckles didn't think he would live through the portal.<p>

He was thinking death would be better than the situation he was in.

He was now sitting upright, against a tree, trying to outrun a _dinosaur_. He tried to catch his breath, his stamina lowering. "Did I travel back in time? 'Cause dinosaurs are _everywhere_." Knuckles thought out loud, standing up and smashing his namesakes into a tree. He jabbed it a couple of times, before the giant tree fell and cut the path he took. The tyrannosaurus rex stopped its run as the gigantic log fell. "That'll give me time." he muttered to himself, before running off.

He ran over to a campsite, hidden deep in the forest. There was a tower that reached high up into the sky. The people that owned the tents weren't there, but the dinosaur found him and started to chase. Knuckles was almost as fast as Sonic, but he still can't outrun a dinosaur? He climbed up the tower, thinking it was the only way out, and tried to climb to the very top.

Knuckles thought there was no top.

He climbed for ten minutes straight, before realizing there was no legitament answer if there was a top. This could go infinitely, and he might not notice. He looked down, and saw himself high above the clouds, and he immediately hugged the pale tower in fear. If he fell, he would end up as a red splat on the ground.

Guardian of the Master Emerald... death by fall.

It's ironic. He's been on Angel Island, a floating piece of rock that moved as the Master Emerald wants it to. Now that there was _no_ Master Emerald in this Earth, he was the guardian of _nothing_. His title was gone and it was all because of that scoundrel Sonic. Actually, 'that silly Sonic' would fit better. If the Master Emerald is gone, then the Chaos Emeralds are gone.

But, what if it isn't?

What if the Master Emerald was still here? Just sitting around on this Earth, creating a new Angel Island? He kept thinking, and his thoughts went to ridiculous levels. And his head bumped into the 'top'. Knuckles thought there was no such thing. He's hallucinating. That is the best answer. He climbed the ladder that was stuck outside, and if he slipped, he would fall to the ground.

Splat.

_Dang it, brain. Stop making me think that. _Knuckles thought as he climbed into the side. He fell into the sacred temple with a thud, alerting the people that lived there. His eyes darted to the pillar in the middle, which had the same prints as the tower he climbed. The same markings all over again. He shook his head, blinking afterwards. A white cat walked into the place, astonished by the newcomer.

"You're... _You're_ Knuckles the Echidna." the white cat said in awe, pointing at him with his wooden staff. "The Guardian of the Master Emerald!"

"That's right." Knuckles replied, almost shocked the cat got it right.

"I'm Korin. I'm from the same Earth as you, just flung in here a hundred years ago." Korin explained.

* * *

><p>Goku narrowly dodged a blast from Raditz, who was not liking any of this. He should be ripping them apart by now! The long-haired Saiyan flew to him, surprising him with his speed, and kicked him straight into his jaw. Goku flew back from the attack, landing in the sand. Raditz felt the winds pick up, and he looked over to Sonic, who was dashing straight at him. Raditz swung his fist out, blasting a blade of Ki at the hedgehog.<p>

Sonic dodged and landed a punch on Raditz's face, sending him a few meters away. The blue blur landed on the ground, shoes digging into the sand, before zipping straight past him. Raditz's eyes widened with the new display of speed, and rolled over, dodging Sonic's kick. The Saiyan's scouter beeped and the number '875' popped up. Raditz gritted his teeth and kicked at the hedgehog, making him fall over. Sonic recovered and gripped the Chaos Emerald harder, trying to gain more of its power.

Raditz noticed this, and kicked the emerald away from Sonic's hand. The hedgehog watched in fear as the emerald flew away and was sitting beside Goku. Sonic looked back and saw Raditz preparing to punch him in the face. He ducked, missing the attack, and punched Raditz in the gut. It slightly affected him, but his power dropped, fast. Sonic rolled away, but Raditz stomped on his leg, gaining a scream from the blue hedgehog.

"Rodent!" Raditz shouted, before putting more force into his leg. Sonic yelled in agony, his leg had been trampled by a space warrior. The blue blur grabbed some sand and threw it into Raditz's face, temporarily blinding him. "Gah! Why is it always the eyes!?"

_Serves you right._ Sonic thought, watching as Raditz tried to wipe the grains off. He tried to scamper off, but the Saiyan had other ideas. He smirked deviously, and spread his arms. A white circular wave of death expanded from his body, taking over the land and engulfing Sonic. The blue hedgehog glanced at the bright light, before getting blinded. A giant white explosion took over his body, while Goku tried to get up. He watched in fear as the edge of the giant white ball neared. It then turned faint, then disappeared with a heap of smoke.

"Sonic! No!" he shouted, punching the sand. _Wait, that power... _He looked around, and his eyes spotted the red jewel. He took into his hand, and felt energy resurfacing his body. He glowed red, before returning to normal. "I feel... INCREDIBLE!" he shouted, standing up straight.

The sand in Raditz's eyes were vaporized by that last attack, and he was scowling. He peered over to the sound and saw his brother assuming a victory stance. "That idiot..." he muttered, "He hasn't won, yet-" His scouter beeped, alerting him. "What?! _Two_ thousand!?" He gritted his teeth, "How? _How_?!"

Sonic laid on the ground, unconscious. The burns and the scratch marks were left on his body. Gohan peeked from behind a boulder, and found Sonic in that state. "Oh no!" he exclaimed in fear. He ran over and tried to pull him up. "Come on, Mister Sonic. Get up! We need to get you to shelter."

Goku glanced at the bonding moment, before glaring at Raditz. His brother did the same, marching forward. Goku tore the last piece of his orange gi that hanging by a thread, before walking over to him as well. Raditz and Goku stopped, once they were in range, making a standoff. It was interrupted by a certain green alien.

"Who the hell are you?" Piccolo asked, landing beside Goku. The younger Saiyan tried to shoo him away, but he relented and stayed. Sensing their powers, he removed his weighted clothing and Raditz's scouter beeped.

"Four hundred and eight. Feh." Raditz remarked, as he raised one hand. Yellow energy formed into a sphere, floating over his hand. "Keep your eye on the birdie," he said as he smirked. Piccolo's eyes widened, while Goku readied himself. "**Double Sunday!**"

He hurled the attack at the demon, and Goku's eyes widened. _No! He can't sustain that attack for long! If he dies, Kami dies. And if Kami dies, then... the Dragon Balls will be rendered useless!_ He thought, trying to intercept the attack. But with his inexperience with this new power, he only took half the damage. The other half flew at Piccolo and blasted him off. "NO! Piccolo!"

"A friend of yours, I presume?" Raditz asked, smiling at his achievement. Goku glared daggers at him, not even checking on the demon king, and charged at his brother. Raditz frowned, knowing that he wouldn't last a second against him. _Shit! My power level's dropping by the second, while Kakarot still has that two thousand!_ He thought, ducking to dodge whatever Goku was trying to do.

The Saiyan did a high-knee strike, knocking Raditz's head back and making him cough blood. He bared his teeth, showing the red liquid dripping from his mouth. Goku did another kick, connecting to his brother's neck. It almost shattered, and he saw his life flash before his eyes. Goku put his fist into his gut, the force was enough to lift Raditz off the ground, slightly. He then punched him square in the face, blood spurting out from Raditz's nose. The Saiyan landed on his back, and Goku arched back a fist, before stopping. Raditz stared at him, befuddled, before spitting out blood.

"What are you doing? Finish it, Kakarot!" Raditz yelled, rubbing his nose.

Goku frowned, "No."

"_What_?!" Raditz demanded, not believing what he just heard. "Why?"

Goku glanced at Piccolo, who was laying on the ground, smoke rising from his body. He looked over to his son, who was trying to help Sonic. Finally, he ended with Raditz, glaring him down, ashamed. "You're my brother!" he snapped, taking Raditz by surprise. "And there won't be another shed of blood, do you understand?" Goku demanded.

The other Saiyan rebelled, standing up. "No-"

A fist landed into Raditz's face, knocking him down. "I said, do you _understand_?" Goku asked, his tone as menacing as his glare. Gohan cowered by the way his father acted. It was so hostile and aggresive, not the peace-loving father he knew. Raditz scowled at him, before swaying his head away.

"I am a Saiyan. I won't listen to whatever an earthling says, even if that particular was my brother. Whatever the punishment, I'll take now." he said as he groggily stood up, spreading his arms. Goku turned away, leaving Raditz to just watch in anger at his brother's mercy. He got out a couple steps, before his head tilted to look at him, cold eyes penetrating through his skull.

"If you don't stop, I'll break you till you _will_." Goku stated coldly.

Raditz retorted, "Saiyans aren't easy to break."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I swear Konkichi isn't an OC. He's a filler character in the Dragon Ball series. Dragon Ball... not Z, nor GT. He was a thief, stealing plane tickets just for Goku. He always wanted to be a teacher, and refers to Goku as 'brother'. Goku made him change his ways, and I _presume_ he became a teacher.**

**Times like these, I wish I remembered more filler characters. Because I forgot about his name and had to google him up.**

**EDIT: Gohan's way of speaking... is pretty much just like Cream's way of speaking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Positive feedback is always welcome. It helps me in updating the story faster, so there's that for you. (if you want to read more, go ahead and leave a comment. I'll try to update.)<strong>


	3. We Meet At Dusk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, nor Dragon Ball Z. Sega and Akira Toriyama do.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sonic-DBZ Crossover: Chapter 3<span>**

**_We Meet At Dusk_**

* * *

><p>Sonic stirred, grunting at the pain. He looked over and saw Gohan waiting by him on the side of the bed. The blur blur had bandages wrapped around himself, and he tried to lift the covers, but they were too heavy for him. He tilted his head in Gohan's direction, who was watching him with interest. "How long have you been watching me?" he asked, eyelids drooping.<p>

"Just an hour ago." the young boy answered, hands placed on his face. Sonic then tried another question.

"How long have I been out?" the blue blur asked.

Gohan put out his hands and looked at his fingers, counting to eight. He held out eight fingers and replied, "Eight hours!"

Sonic's eyelids grew heavier. "Woah, that's a..." he snored afterwards, unknowingly resuming his sleep.

* * *

><p>Tails looked around wearily, finding only clouds and mountains. He yawned, stretching in the air. He had been flying for the past two hours, and he hadn't found anything he'd been trying to find. He'd found sonic booms trailing and an explosion that could level cities on TV, which lead him to Sonic. And since this thing was a crisis, the protector should be there, right? He cracked the security codes, contemplated at its high-level technology, and found Goku's address there.<p>

He felt tired. Sleepy. The night sky clouded his mind, and he hovered in the air, he was moving slowly for his pace, and couldn't go on any longer. He almost slept, and he fell through the skies. He woke and got back up, levelling his altitude. His tails faltered again, and he fell. He wanted to rest, his tails were tired, just how long? How long till he gets there?

A blue light surrounded him, waking him up. He sat up in the blue bubble, before figuring out who could do this. "Silver!" he called, and the white hedgehog smirked as he floated in the sky, holding himself up with telekinesis as well.

"Hey, Tails, so... this Earth." Silver responded folding his arms. "It's been what? Ten hours? Have you found anyone else?" he asked, hoping for good news.

"I have a lead." Tails answered groggily. Silver nodded, and he continued. "There's a man here on this planet called Goku. He's the best of this planet and has protected it since at least five years ago. He was able to fight in battles that destroyed cities and he still lives. Right now, I'm heading to his place to see if he could help and, if I'm lucky, find Sonic on the way."

"I see." Silver replied, "But isn't it all complex and all based on luck?"

Tails smirked with Sonic's trademark grin. "Let's see how lucky we are."

* * *

><p>Goku and Raditz were contemplating at each other, still in their worn out battle gear. It's been eight hours since they last fought, and the desert had turned chilly with the darkness. They sat there quietly, one trying to intimidate the other. Goku leaned back, arms crossed, unable to think of how he was related to Raditz. They didn't share any similarities. Raditz hated his mercy, and he couldn't figure out the Saiyan's power level because his scouter's broken.<p>

"How are you so _patient_?" Raditz demanded with a glare, sitting cross-legged across him with his hands on his knees. Goku had his cheeky smiled, hearing his brother talk after such a fight.

"I do some meditating." he replied, sharing a secret that no one knew. Raditz never realized it was a secret to begin with.

"That's bullshit." Raditz said as he leaned backwards. "Meditation doesn't do crap for anything."

"You've got a weak mind, ya know." Goku stated as he rubbed his eyes. His superficial wounds have been healed, but Saiyans were fast healers, but only for outer body damages. His muscle tissues were still repairing as slow as ever, and his bones were never fixed. He'd need to visit Korin and ask for a senzu bean after this. "Meditation helps to train your mind and energy, also helps to relax."

"You _believe_ that?" the older Saiyan asked, gaining a nod from the younger one. Raditz smirked, "Heh, idiot."

"That's what you think." Goku said as he stood up, waiting for him to do the same. Raditz snorted and stayed on the ground. The young Saiyan stared at him for a moment, asking himself mentally if he got the wrong planet, before walking away. Raditz glared at his younger brother's back, before scoffing. He stood up and followed him. Goku stopped as he heard his brother's footsteps. "Where'd you think you're going?"

"Wherever _you're_ heading. I've lost my ship, broken my scouter and forgot to bring the remote for my ship, so I'm stuck here with my idiot brother." Raditz replied in a calm tone, which Goku thought was friendly. There wasn't that hostile tone that he used, probably because he's tired. "If you don't want me here, I could just go and slaughter some more people to finish the job-"

"No. It's fine." Goku responded hastily, not wanting anymore bloodshed. "Uh, just follow my lead." He readied himself, before he dashed through the desert. Raditz crossed his arms and flew, breaking the sound barrier as he did.

* * *

><p>Shadow blinked.<p>

Did those two just break the sound barrier by the means of flying and running? Yes, they did. He clicked his hover shoes and began skating, following their trail. The red Emerald in that young man's hand caught his attention, and he wanted it. He hasn't found one all day, and taking that Emerald could help him start. He followed their passage, but couldn't find their bodies. They were fast, that's for sure. He sped up his skating, trying to get to the place before their trail disappears.

The footprints implanted on the ground stopped, and led to a circular house. Shadow stared at it, blending with the darkness to hide himself. The man covered in orange tatters stopped in front of the doorstep, and looked around. Shadow contemplated at his strange movement, before finding out that the strange movement was a reaction of the man finding him. And just his luck, the one that flew landed on the ground, calling him.

"Kakarot, what are you doing?" the taller one asked, wearing some sort of brown and black armor. The shorter one just looked around the forest, his eyes stopping at Shadow's direction. His frown turned into a grin, and he turned away.

"Nothing." he said, as he opened the door. Shadow caught his breath for a second, but behind his head, he knew...

...that guy was _good_.

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi almost fainted when Piccolo appeared on her doorstep, and was ready to see Goku in torn clothing. She pulled him into a hug the second he entered the house, and he gladly returned it. Raditz was awkwardly standing around, just realizing his brother was married <em>before<em> him. Goku pulled the hug away, smiling at her. She wiped the tears off her face, and smiled back. The husband turned and let Chi-Chi meet his brother for the first time.

"Uh, Goku, who's that?" she asked, hoping it wasn't the murderer that almost killed Piccolo, the poor blue hedgehog, and most importantly, her baby.

"He's my... brother." Goku answered.

She sighed happily, "I thought it was that monster that anearly killed my baby."

Raditz scratched his head, "Uh..." Goku smacked his hand onto Raditz's mouth, shunning him from speaking to her. Raditz pulled his hand away, before introducing himself to his own... sister-in-law. "Yeah, I'm his brother. We teamed to put that killer down." he lied, which got Goku to laugh inside.

"I'm glad you got there in time to save my husband, um..." Chi-Chi waited for him to respond. Raditz didn't get it, but his brother elbowed him. He glared at him, while Goku's eyes just glanced at Chi-Chi and him.

The tall man turned to Chi-Chi, putting a hand out for her to shake. "Raditz."

"What a weird name. Mine's Chi-Chi." she informed as she shook his hand. "How come I've never heard of you before?"

Both tried to answer simultaneously.

"I..."

"He..."

Goku looked at him, as if to say 'I'm sure you could handle it', and left the room for medical supplies. Raditz saw where he went, and looked back at Chi-Chi. "He was separated at birth. Spent years searching for him, right Kakarot?" He internally smacked himself in the head. "I _mean_, Goku?"

"_Yeah_..." his voice rang from the other room.

Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed at him. "Why'd you call him 'Kakarot'?"

Raditz paled, before finding a reason. He then decided to screw it and reveal the true answer. "It's his real name."

"Makes sense. He was adopted when he was a child." She turned away. "Anyway, feel free at home." Chi-Chi welcomed him as she went to the kitchen. Raditz huffed, and sat on the couch.

_Why am I doing this?_ Raditz thought.

* * *

><p>Goku got inside Gohan's room and found Sonic laying in his bed, bandages wrapped around him. The small boy glanced at his father, and instantly hugged him, happy to see him alive. Goku returned the hug and ruffled his hair. "Daddy, did you beat him?" the boy asked with an open smile.<p>

"Uh, not _exactly_..." Goku answered, causing Gohan's eyes to widen.

The child narrowed his eyes at him, "What do you mean?"

"Uncle Raditz is going to stay here for awhile..." his father blatantly replied, placing the red Emerald on Gohan's desk. The blue blur's eyes opened upon hearing this. The Saiyan was startled by his awakening.

"You didn't beat him?" Sonic asked. Gohan's smiled more, seeing the blue hedgehog rise from the bed.

"I did, but he's still there." Goku said pointing at the door.

Sonic glanced at it, before looking at Goku. "You brought him here?"

"Hey, he was my brother." the Saiyan explained as he put his hands out.

"Brother or not, that creep doesn't deserve to be here." the hedgehog remarked coldly, as he jumped off the bed and landed on the ground. Sonic was beginning to think that Goku was an idiot, and Gohan was starting to side with Sonic.

"Give him a chance. I did so with you." Goku responded nonchalantly.

"But I didn't beat you to near death, attempt to kidnap a child and murder people!" Sonic shouted, "Are you _that_ naive?"

Goku blinked, "I'm always merciful, if that's what _naive_ means."

"Dad," Gohan called as he stared at the ground. "Naive means that you don't have a good sense of judgement, like that of a child. But I agree with Sonic. Why is Uncle Raditz _here_?" Goku glanced at Sonic, then his son, then the red Chaos Emerald.

"We made an agreement."

* * *

><p>Raditz sat in the dining room, trying to be as civilized as possible. He could've killed them all, but Kakarot would probably kill him if he did that. Plus, he didn't have anywhere else to go, and if he even did things his way, Kakarot would also kill him for his reckless actions. He sat on a chair, resting his elbows on the table and his hands interlocked with each other, letting his chin rest on it. Chi-Chi found it weird, but she continued to cook for the family.<p>

"I'm pretty sure you have as much of an appetite as Goku, Raditz. So," she paused, leaning away from her cooking to get some ingredients. "I'm going to try to prepare as much for you, and it will take some time, so you'd have to wait more."

_Kakarot's wife is thoughtful. That must be the reason as to why he picked her to be his mate. _Raditz mused. He took in his surroundings, staring at house photos and weird compartments, and settled down into his seat, trying to get a comfortable position. _I suppose, staying here for a while would make a nice vacation._

He heard a door close and some stomps, before he met his new 'friend'. The blue hedgehog glared coldly at him, while going out to the door. Raditz smirked in appreciation, noting this was the first time someone major considered him to be a lethal threat. His nephew ran over to the hedgehog, talking to him. The warrior's senses picked up their talk.

"Hey, why don't ya stay here and eat with us?"

"I don't like being around your uncle. He's-"

"I know, I feel that way too. But still, you should be hungry, right?" Gohan made a pleading face.

Sonic shifted his position, "Yeah, I guess I could tolerate his presence till I go." His eyes then darted to the window, and he smirked. It looked like the devious smile someone had when they were about to bust someone._  
><em>

Raditz instantly turned his head when he heard another person walking around. The younger Saiyan was walking down the stairs, bandages wrapped around him, and he wore new clothing. But it was still the same; an orange gi, blue shirt, belt, boots and wristbands. Raditz scoffed at his appearance, noting his battle damaged armor and his bruises. "Where are the rejuvenation tanks on this planet?" he asked.

Goku stared at him confusedly, "Rejuve- wha?"

"Nevermind." Raditz replied, looking away. Goku tapped him on the shoulder , and he looked back.

"You want to know where the bandages are kept?" Goku asked, and his older brother nodded. Goku turned back and made a sign with his arm which said 'follow me'. Raditz did and they both walked up to the second floor, where Goku led him to a room full of medical equipment. "We always have to be ready. So, you need help?"

The Saiyan warrior took hold of one of the equipment. "I'm fine myself."

"Suit yourself." Goku replied, heading down.

* * *

><p>Shadow entered through the window, stealthily hopping on the floor. He made no sound when coming in, and his eyes looked over the dark room. They turned off the lights in this place, but the red glimmer of the Emerald still shone itself. The Ultimate Life Form walked over, even though he was using his hover shoes for the silent task, he couldn't help but walk for some reason. He placed his hand onto the Emerald, and the door crept open.<p>

"Hey, Shads."

"_Faker_?"

* * *

><p>The green Namekian floated in front of a waterfall, legs and arms crossed. He meditated, needing to be stronger. Goku's brother was on a whole other level, and Goku had surpassed that guy. He needed to be stronger as well. A vein appeared on his temple, and the water stopped flowing. Instead, all of it rose into the air, all at Piccolo's mental command. His eyes opened, and the water fell to the ground, splashing everywhere. He contemplated at it, before grunting.<p>

He remembered something in the battle.

_'...Goku walked over to him, crouching down and gave his energy to him. The Namekian felt himself get up subconsciously, feeling a new type of energy, something different from Ki. It had the same properties, but it felt different. "Get up, Piccolo." his rival said, his tone as commanding as ever. The Namekian lifted himself up, gritting his teeth. He bared his fangs at him for intimidation, but the Saiyan still had his stern glare. "Listen, I need you to get Gohan and Sonic out of here. If you can, drop them back at my place. I know that _you_ know where it is."_

_Piccolo snorted and planned to rebuke, but he stopped himself and did what Goku told him to...'_

"That power isn't from _this_ world." he realized.

Training to beat Goku was going to take a _long_ time.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Vegeta, Raditz's scouter is offline."<p>

"Yeah, and what?"

"It was during the battle he fought Kakarot. Guy's got a power level of two thousand."

"Great. He's better than Raditz."

The prince stood up, throwing the piece of meat he was munching on.

"Let's recruit him ourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Raditz doesn't know Vegeta and Nappa are coming, just to let you know.**

**So, yeah, differences and changes, blah blah blah. Raditz lives, Goku lives, they don't know the Saiyans are coming, Piccolo didn't take Gohan, Sonic and his friends are there and are somehow not tagging into the story as I thought it should.**

**Why Raditz is siding with Goku for no reason is a mystery to me. Hmm, let's put this tag on Raditz's character while we're doing this. **_(Proceeds to tag Raditz with the word 'insane') _**Or maybe it's because he... no, there's no definite explanation.**


	4. Moths to the Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, nor Dragon Ball Z. Sega and Akira Toriyama do.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sonic-DBZ Crossover: Chapter 4<span>**

**_Moths to the Flame_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Faker<em>?"

Shadow's eyes scanned the blue hedgehog that was casually leaning on the door. His posture had that taunting smirk, with his arms folded and one of his legs over the other. A cocky display of attitude. Though, the Ultimate Life Form predicted he was no match for him. He predicted that he was ablr to win against him, with this new balance in the Universe. He just had to hope Faker didn't adjust to the Universal Rule yet.

"Wassup?" he greeted coolly, then his smirk faded into a thin line on his muzzle. A worried look on his eyes spread all over his features. "Uh, hey, if you don't mind me asking. Did you manage to find Tails?"

"That two-tailed fox? No." Shadow scoffed, leaning away from the bright red jewel. Sonic's lips curved into a smile again, staring at where Shadow's hand left. The ebony hedgehog noticed, and glared at him. "How'd you get here, be in the presence of those two guys, and still live?"

"Uh..." Sonic arched a brow, "What?"

Shadow facepalmed and turned away. He jumped out of the window, lighting up his hover shoes in the process, and sped away. Sonic saw this and walked over to Gohan's desk. He took the red Emerald into his hand, before he stuffed it into his quills, for safekeeping. He turned around, the air making a swishing sound from the speed of his turn, and walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and found Gohan waiting for him at the end. "What happened?" he asked.

"Not a lot." the hedgehog answered.

"Oh. Okay!" Gohan said, "Come on! I want you to try out mom's cooking!"

The young boy walked into the dining room, excited to have a friend. Sonic thought that since he lived in the woods, he didn't have a lot of friends. Just like Tails. Gohan sat in one of the chairs and waited for Sonic to get the one beside him. The hedgehog did as he wanted, and he looked over the scrumptious meals that were prepared. It was a big buffet, and the blue blur didn't think they could finish it all. "Uh, I think your mother prepared too much."

"Hmm?" the boy responded, "This isn't enough."

Sonic looked at him like he grew two heads, "Not enough? This is a restaurant's worth of dishes!"

Gohan began to think. "Well, yeah, there's a lot of food. But still, I don't think it's enough to feed daddy's big appetite."

Sonic looked over the giant table that had been placed onto with food. _This... not enough?_ He thought. _And he said it was for daddy, so..._ He looked over to Goku, who was staring out the window. The Saiyan turned away, prying himself of the sight of space, and sat across Sonic on one of the chairs. _He can't possibly think this isn't enough. But then again, I've never seen him eat... _"Hey, Gohan, you sure you and your dad could eat all this?" Before Gohan could respond, someone beat him to it.

"Yes." Goku answered for him, digging into the table full of food. Sonic's eyes widened as he saw the Earth's Protector pigging out on dishes, and awkwardly stared as he filled more food into his throat. "Ish reelly yummy."

The blue blur could only say, "Oh." He got a plate of meat and tried some. "Mmm, this is _really_ good!" he commented. Even _he_ would dig into it like Goku would. Chi-Chi smiled in appreciation.

Raditz came in with a change of clothes, and also wrapped in bandages. He wore a black T-shirt, and loose white pants, held up by a red belt. He still had his black and brown gauntlets, but his boots were changed to those of Goku's. His younger brother stared at him, thinking his outfit looked ludicrous. Raditz noticed, and said, "If you don't mind me sneaking through your wardrobe. My armor is broken down to the point it could no longer last."

Sonic arched a brow, stopping himself from munching anymore of the delicious food. "Seriously? Even the clothing he could take?" he muttered to himself silently. Raditz sat onto a seat far from the hedgehog and prepared himself to eat. He didn't actually know where to start, but he hoped no one noticed._  
><em>

Apparently, Raditz had the same senses Sonic had and replied, "Yes. You want it?" He got a bowl filled with rice and got a pair of chopsticks. He didn't know how to use them, but just by glancing at the others, he picked the skill up. _These are weird utensils... the hedgehog's not usin' 'em. Eh, what the hell, I'll use it._

Goku heard the conversation, Gohan not so much, but Chi-Chi was confused. She didn't have the hearing capabilities as hedgehogs or Saiyans, but she did notice Raditz looking at Sonic. But she wanted to make sure she got that right in order to know what's happening. Chi-Chi paused in drinking her soup, and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"The blue hedgehog." the Saiyan informed, pointing at him with the chopsticks. He made sure not to call him 'rodent'. He turned to him and repeated, "You want it?"

Sonic crossed his arms, "Uh... no."

"I want it!" Gohan exclaimed, making Raditz drop his bowl. He caught it at the last second, but he didn't know why he cared. Goku halted his eating and looked over to his son and Raditz. Sonic observed the family interaction and got interested. "I wanna dress up like daddy!"

The uncle looked over to Goku, who just responded with, "Sure."

Chi-Chi moved away from the dinner table, and walked over to the TV. She opted to watch the news for anything interesting. The TV began reporting it, before Raditz could even eat. "_Breaking news! Someone had just hacked into the-_" The news had been caught off with static. "_-Bzzrrzzzttt-_" it blared, before finally stopping. "_-Hello._" the speakers on the TV croaked. "_To_ e_veryone watching the television. I am Doctor Robotnik._" Sonic's ears perked at this, and he looked over at the TV. Goku, Raditz and Gohan seemed interested, but they resumed their eating. "_Right now, I bet all of you are wondering-_"

Chi-Chi changed the channel. "How annoying. I wanted to watch the _news_!" she murmured, getting Sonic to chuckle inside.

_Well, I know Egghead's here._ Sonic thought. _Hm, to them, he seems like nothing but a distraction. Eh, I'll roll with mocking Eggman like this._

* * *

><p>"You think we're close?" Silver asked.<p>

"No..." Tails muttered sadly.

The two were floating over the green fields and mountains, unable to locate where this Earth's Protector is. Goku couldn't be living that hidden away, could he? The fox had hacked into the networks to find out where the Saiyan lived, but he didn't know where to look. 439 East District? What's _that_? He didn't have a map with him, so that's that. Silver had brought them hovering off the ground, via telekinesis, in order to get a higher view. But it didn't help them in finding Goku faster.

Suddenly, the winds shifted and a new person appeared on their search. "Oh, there you two are."

Tails and Silver remembered that voice. "Shadow!" both cried. The Ultimate Life Form crossed his arms, and lifted himself into the air using his hover shoes. The fox and the white hedgehog watched as Shadow flew up to their level, glaring intimidatingly.

"Yes, you both are correct. Why are you two here?" he inquired.

"We're here to find Goku, so that he could help us find Sonic." Silver answered for Tails.

Shadow scoffed, "What makes you two seem _so_ assuring that he'd help?"

"According to the information I found, Goku has helped countless people multiple times. So I can bet he'd help us out too." Tails stated. The ebony hedgehog just hovered in the air with an absurd look on his face. These two really believe that a random guy, no less the protector of this Earth, would help them find a blue hedgehog? He retained his stoic look, and just lowered his head.

"I've already cut out your work for you. I know of Faker's location." Shadow informed, surprising the two. He'd already found where Sonic is already? But they haven't found this Earth's protector! Shadow cocked his head back up. He didn't care if these three got together, so he explained. "I found some guy holding the red Chaos Emerald, and I followed him to his house. There, I snuck in to get it, but Faker was there," He stopped himself, not even saying that he was wrapped in bandages. "He caught me in the act and I fled. Not something I'm proud of."

"So can you tell us where he is?" the fox exclaimed.

"Yes," Shadow pointed over towards a direction. "He's somewhere over there."

Silver glanced at the direction, "Great! Could you lead us?" He looked back at Shadow, but he disappeared. "Oh..."

* * *

><p>Sonic went out of the house, waving off to them (not much to Raditz), and sped off. The two Saiyan warriors looked at each other, before making their seperate ways. Gohan just stayed on the porch, watching the blue blur's trail diminish. Chi-Chi wanted to get Gohan back into the house, but she couldn't stop him. This was the first time he'd ever seen a friend wave goodbye. The small boy stepped forward, wanting to follow, but he didn't want to leave the house. The sonic booms were music to his ears, while he stood there, thinking.<p>

The blue hedgehog raced across the dense forest, dodging any branches or bushes in his way. It seemed like time slowed down for him to intercept any of these. He jumped, leapt and kept running for the most part, watching the view. He found that there were dinosaurs in this Earth, which was... a bit unnerving. He didn't know if he could defeat a dinosaur. He ran past obstacles, and made his way onto a mountain, contemplating at the sight. He also found something weird. There was a yellow thing and silver thing surrounded by a blue glow-

"TAILS! SILVER!" he screamed happily, and their direction swerved towards his. He waited, what seemed like hours, and finally saw them face to face. He high-fived them, as a sign of greeting. "It felt so long since I saw you guys."

Tails scratched his head, "Yeah, and I bet you saw Shadow-"

"Oh, yeah! About him, he tried to steal..." He paused, searching through his quills, till he pulled out a red Chaos Emerald. "This!" Silver and Tails stared at its beauty, before Sonic retracted it back and shoved it in his quills. "It's a good start, right?"

Silver raised a fist, "Yeah, six more and we can go back home!" Sonic's and Tails' faces fell. From glad to depressed, Silver drew back his arm and wondered what happened. "Uh, was it something I said?"

Sonic raised his head, "Silver," he began, sighing for a moment. There was a tension in the air, before Sonic released his answer. "Our Universe is destroyed."

"What?!" the white hedgehog from the future cried. "You can't be serious! You defeated him!" _What am I doing here!? Shouldn't I, like, vanish?! _Silver thought, waiting for the moment.

"I was... too late..." Sonic reprimanded himself, lowering his head down. "Too slow..." He jerked his head back up, eyes glinting with hope. "But we can save this one! I heard that Eggman's back with his plans! So, maybe, we could save the world by bringing him down! _And_ getting back our friends! The broadcast was worldwide, so everyone must've seen it! Maybe they're heading there right now-"

"Sonic!" Tails interrupted, "Slow down."

* * *

><p>The three ran over to a nearby city, looking through for a TV. When they reached a store full of TVs, they waited till the rerun of Eggman's broadcast came. There were warnings and signals and gibberish talk, he showed a white Chaos Emerald, which took their full attention. He announced the place he wanted them at, and they went for it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you noticed how all of these places are named?" the blue hedgehog asked, running with a fox and a hedgehog at his side.<p>

"Yeah, West City, East City, North City, Central City and South City. Why?" the fox replied.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "You _do_ notice that when he told us to go to West City, it was shown on the center of the map."

"Yep," Silver responded, "I wonder if these cities are accurate to their title."

Sonic shrugged, "We may never know."

* * *

><p>When they got there, they found others waiting for them too. There was a ship that looked like a downsized ark, and everyone waited at the entrance. "Woah, the whole gang's here." Sonic said, surprising the others. Tails and Silver walked by his side, watching as Shadow snorted and looked away. A pink hedgehog immediately clung onto Sonic, while a purple cat greeted Silver. A white bat folded her arms at the sight, waiting for another person.<p>

"Where's Knuckles?" Rouge asked, getting their attention. The blue hedgehog finally moved Amy away from him, huffing afterwards.

Sonic scratched his head, "Knuckles?" He looked around. "Yeah, where _is_ Knuckles?"

"I don't know." Charmy blatantly responded. Vector grunted while Espio stayed silent.

Sonic placed a hand on his chin, "Okay, then. Shall we wait?" Nobody nodded. "Okay, then. Onwards!"

* * *

><p>In a lone control room, where one man sat, a full view of the Sonic gang could be seen on the giant screen. The scientist watched intently, his glasses glimmering at the sight. They were all there, except Knuckles. The echidna might've went looking for his precious Master Emerald. The fat man had a white Emerald in one hand, while sitting in a chair. How he got this whole thing was unknown to anyone. It may have been made before he even got there. When the Sonic gang went into the trap, the man smiled.<p>

Eggman remarked, "Like moths to the flame."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lots of them are OOC. Lots of them.**

**To a guest that I don't think reads this particular story, but asks a request for a Sonic roleplaying DBZ thing. I don't think I could write it. Reason's because I have to refer to the manga and try to copy-and-paste it from art to words. I also can't make a cast correctly for the thing, and there's a _lot_ of people in DBZ. Plus, I think it's time-consuming to write the same story but with different characters placed on them, when you can envision it yourself.**

**I try to make stories like this one for example, to make it different and interesting. And fun for me to write, rather than copying-and-pasting. Sure, this story's been influenced by other stories and would contain similarities, but at least it's a different story.**


End file.
